1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air inlet treatment devices that process the combustion air before it enters a carburetor of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type such as air cleaners filter the air removing harmful debris that is entrained within the airflow stream which is drawn into the engine for mixture with a fuel for combustion. Air filter screens are known to provide a filter barrier to large debris preventing the debris being drawn into the air filter as a pre-filter method. Also such screens are used independently as a primary filtering device, for example, which uses a simple screen material in combination with a paper or foam filter element or as a substitution therefore.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,555 discloses a carburetor configuration having an air straightener means which comprises a pair of cross panels positioned within the air inlet of the claimed carburetor.